1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit configuration and a method for limiting the current intensity and/or the edge slope of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical switching elements, such as drive components, usually have a fixed, unchangeable edge slope, which may not be adapted to a desired application case in optimum fashion. For example, when standard components are used or standard assemblies, it may not always be possible to influence an internal drive current of the respective standard element. Even a specified short circuit limitation, to the extent that a switching element used has one, may not always be adapted optimally to a special, desired application case.
Too high an edge slope of a switching process or clock-pulsed signals may, among other things, exceed EMC emission boundary values (electromagnetic compatibility) and thus injure it.
Furthermore, too high a current limitation set or even a missing current limitation in a fault case, for instance, in a short circuit state, may bring about an overload of a component or an assembly, and potentially damage it thereby.